The Curse
by OlgasEvilTwin
Summary: Helga and Arnold are suffering from an ancient curse. It's up to Helga to break the curse before all H-E-double L hockeysticks breaks loose.


****

The Curse

__

Author's note: This is something I have been playing around with. Let me know after you read the Prologue if you are interested in actually reading this story. It will flip flop back and forth from the past to the present. Basically, Helga and Arnold are star-crossed lovers reincarnated to be given a second chance at love. However it is up to Helga to break the curse. What is the curse and will she be able to do it in time?

****

Prologue

Her name was Helga; warrior Viking queen of what is now present-day Finland. She was one of the most powerful queens of her time. Her fighting skills and beauty stretched as far as the Viking empire. Many Warrior Kings would come to challenge her, some to defeat her, most to possess her. She defeated all that came in her presence, all but one. His name was Arnold, Powerful Sorcerer of the High Magickal Arts. He didn't challenge her; he didn't even try to possess her. He simply served her. His soul purpose was to insure her safety and bring her whatever she desired. Little would he know that all she desired was he. However because of his position and her own she would never be able to reveal her true feelings for him. She would have to be content with just having him by her side. Unfortunately, life doesn't allow such luxuries. Another Magician of great power, Thaddeus, vowed that Queen Helga would be his no matter the cost. He would sell his soul to the Dark Norse God Lokey for the Power to conquer her. Lokey agreed to this deal and agreed to help him. 

A mighty War broke out between Queen Helga's Army and the Dark unearthly army of King Thaddeus backed by Lokey. Mighty Thor and Freyja saw the war taking place and knew that if Thaddeus and Lokey succeeded that nothing would stop them in their conquest of the world. Freyya knew that if Thaddeus and Helga had a child together that child would be a threat to all that is good. She had to stop this from taking place. Freyja knew that the only thing that could stop Thaddeus was the love that Helga and Arnold shared for each other. Freyja went to Arnold and told him of the plot against Helga. He agreed to help. She told him that she had always known of his love for Helga and told him that it was his love that gave Helga her power and strength. Freyja instructed Arnold to make a locket of the purest silver and gold 

The locket would contain the spirit of Arnold So that Helga could carry it with her in Battle. Freyja explained to Arnold that should anything happen to that locket, his spirit would be lost in time. Arnold gave the locket to Helga and told her that it was a powerful Amulet to increase her strength in battle, but he did not tell her what would happen if she should loose it. Arnold went back into his private chambers and entered a deep trance. 

Helga went into battle that dawn. Loki had found out through a spy of the plot that Freyja had planned and told Thaddeus of the locket and it's power. Determined to still possess Helga Thaddeus set out to destroy the locket. The battle raged on for days. Then as it began to look like Helga's army was going to win, Thaddeus challenged Helga to a one on one battle for the win. She accepted his offer. They met on the field with their armies watching on from all sides. The Battle began. They locked swords in combat. Thaddeus could not believe the strength and cunning of this woman. Just as he was beginning to loose Thaddeus pulled a final trick and managed to yank the locket off of Helga's neck. As he did this Helga's Army was attacked from behind by Thaddeus' army. The Army fell quickly. Helga was able to fight her way into a cave. It was here in the cave that Freyja appeared to Helga and told her of the importance of the locket. She told Helga not to worry because her love for Arnold still bound his spirit to her and that she still had time to reach him before sunset. If she did and confessed her love for him it would return his spirit back to his body and the two would be together forever. Helga hurried to Arnold's chambers only to find Lokey and Thaddeus had beat her there. She rushed to Arnold's side but she was too late. Thaddeus ran a dagger right through Arnold's heart and killed him. Helga just screamed. She charged Thaddeus with such force and rage that when she swung her sword she took his head completely off. Helga rushed to Arnold's side but he was already gone. Helga begged Freyja to help her. She couldn't leave with out him. Freyja reminded Helga that Her love bound Arnold's spirit to her. Suddenly Helga pulls her sword from her sheath and runs her self through. With her last breath she asked Freyja to reunite them in Valhalla. Freyja said "I can do better than that, I will give you a second chance to be together in another life. However, your mission has not changed you still must confess your love to him in order for him to remember that he loves you as well." Loki unsatisfied with what happened decided to throw his on twist. He would send Thaddeus to insure Helga wouldn't tell and give him a second chance at conquering her. 

__

So what do you think? Do you want to read if Helga can break the curse or not? If you do Review and let me know one way or the other. 


End file.
